KYU-NA
by kizukahyuga
Summary: /Makhluk apa aku ? entahlah... malaikat ? bukan. vampire ? bukan. manusia ? juga bukan. lalu, aku ini apa ?. iblis ? aku bahkan lebih kejamdari iblis./-N/ sebuah kesalahan yang membuatnya harus menjadi makhluk yang terkutuk, hingga membuat-NYA marah./Bagiku, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Yang kutau, kau memiliki cintaku/-H/ rate M for crime dan kata-kata kasar.


**KYU-NA**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruhina**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Supernatural.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Rate M untuk Adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar.**

Dia bangkit dan memukul-mukul kepalanya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Semuanya terasa monoton dengan kematian yang datang silih berganti. Apakah dia dilahirkan hanya untuk membunuh dan mengakhiri hidup seseorang hanya karna sudah singgah di dream world nya ?.

Entahlah... Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu untuknya. Pria yang berumur 26 tahun itu bangkit dan menggambil sesuatu dilaci meja kerjanya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya haram untuk orang seperti dirinya konsumsi. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan ?. Adakah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya ?.

"Cih..." Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan orang tuanya saja tinggal dan hidup menjauh darinya. Adakah yang mau tinggal bersama manusia terkutuk seperti dirinya ? Adakah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu ?.

Didunia luar orang-orang memandangnya sebagai manusia biasa dengan kepintaran luar biasa karna bisa mengambil gelar sarjana dalam usia 18 tahun. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Gelar itu hanyalah sebuah benteng dari kedok buruknya.

Tidak tidur dan terjaga sepanjang malam adalah rutinitas sehari-harinya. Semuanya akan berubah mengerikan jika dia tertidur.

Psikopat ? bukan. Mafia ? bukan Yakuza ? bukan.

Lalu, siapa dirinya ? Ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu ?

"Aku mengantuk" ucapannya barusan adalah pertanda bahwa ada yang akan kembali merenggut nyawa tengah malam nanti. Gagak mulai terlihat disekitar balkon dan jendela apartemennya. Gagak, makhluk yang melambangkan kesialan.

Nasipnya memang sialan. Terlahir dengan fisik sempurna, tapi dengan psikologi abnormal. Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna, sebaik apa pun manusia itu. Pasti memiliki satu ketidak sempurnaan.

"Sialan !" Ucapnya sambil melempar kantong kecil yang sudah kosong kearah tong sampah yang sudah penuh diruang kerjanya. Pria bersurai kuning kepirangan itu mengambil smartphonenya dan langsung mengucapkan kata-kata kasar disaat orang yang dihubungi menjawab telponnya.

"Sialan ! Kenapa Habis !"

" _Tenanglah... aku sudah memindahkannya, Place B. Kurasa kau mengerti dengan kode itu"_

"Dasar payah ! Cepatlah mati"

Orang diseberang telpon tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak dan terbatuk disaat mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan pria yang berprofesi sebagai Dosen itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku mengantuk" Tatapannya mulai menyendu dan menatap kosong langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

" _Jangan tidur. Apapun yang terjadi jangan tidur naruto ! Hey ! kau mendengarku ?! Naruto ! Naru-"_ -Tuutttttt...

"Hhhhh..." Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut yang sudah berjuta-juta kali melafalkan rumus-rumus rumit matematika. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ? Rasa lelah kembali terasa kala dia berjalan menuju tempat yang menjadi Place B yang biasa dia kunjungi.

Seperti yang diucapkan si sialan itu, sesuatu yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi memang terdapat dibawah rak sepatu. 'Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga menaruhnya disini' Batinnya sambil kembali berjalan kearah kamar yang sangat jarang dia masuki.

Semuanya tampak asing kala pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan keadaan kamar ada umumnya. Pria dengan helaian kuning itu berjalan masuk dan mendudukan dirinya ditempat yang biasanya disebut ranjang. Dia tidak pernah tidur ditempat ini dalam keadaan normal.

Dia akan merasa ngantuk, lalu tidur dan langsung bermimpi. Kemudian bangkit dalam keadaan berbeda. Dan keesokan harinya dia akan mendapati dirinya terbaring ditengah-tengah ruang tamu dalam keadaan berlumur darah.

Yah.. ini memang jarang terjadi, tapi akan sangat mengerikan jika itu kau yang mengalaminya. Pria bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menelan pil yang biasa disebut ekstasi, Narkoba. Bicara tentang dosa, dia pasti akan langsung ke neraka saat mati.

Pertanyaannya, kapan dia akan mati ?.

Gadis dengan senyum seindah bunga matahari itu tampak berjalan dengan melantunkan lagu kesukaannya. Senang ? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang jika kau bisa masuk universitas ternama dijepang tanpa tes sedikitpun. Bersyukurlah karna dia memiliki otak yang diatas rata-rata.

Akan sangat sulit bagi orang seperti dirinya untuk masuk ke universitas itu jika saja dia tidak memiliki otak yang selalu dibanggakan orang tuanya. Apa yang bisa gadis miskin seperti dirinya lakukan tanpa bantuan otak ?

Senyum indah itu semakin mengembang saat kaki yang dibalut sepatu kets bewarna hitam putih itu melangkah masuk ketempat yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh pelajar dijepang.

"Akhirnya..." Gumamnya pelan. Dengan raut wajah bahagia, gadis yang baru genap berusia 18 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dalam memasuki gedung yang akan dia tempati selama 3 tahun dari sekarang.

Gadis dengan helaian indigo itu melantunkan kalimat syukur karna sudah diterima di Tokyo Daigaku atau yang biasa disingkat Todai. Karna terlalu senang, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan malah menabrak seseorang yang mungkin salah satu dosennya.

"Akhh... ! Gomenasai" Gadis dengan nama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu refleks memungut buku-buku yang berjatuhan akibatnya. Dan segera mengembalikannya dan membungkuk sopan sebelum beranjak menuju kelasnya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang permata saphire dengan tatapan intimidasi menatapnya tajam dan penuh dengan sorot mematikan.

"Akhirnya tiba..."

Hari pertamanya kuliah tidak begitu buruk seperti yang dipikirkannya tadi malam. Tidak ada yang namanya ospek dan senior mengerikan di universitas ini. Mungkin karna itulah universitas Today menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya faham dan berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya yang berada didistrik setagaya. Miskin ? Tidak juga. Ayahnya adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang mengurus bagian administrasi kantor.

Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang guru SD mata pelajaran matematika. Bisa dibilang, hidup mereka berkecukupan. Tapi yang membuat mereka harus menambah penghasilan adalah untuk kesembuhan sang adik dari penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya.

Itulah kenapa Hinata harus mengambil jalur beasiswa demi bersekolah dan mencapai cita-cita nya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. Tatapan mata gadis bersurai indigo itu menyendu kala mengingat raut kesakitan sang adik kala penyakitnya kambuh.

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan jika adiknya, hanabi, harus merenggut nyawa karna penyakit yang dideritanya.

'Tidak-tidak... itu tidak boleh terjadi' batinnya.

Gadis dengan manik seindah batu ametis itu berhenti berjalan saat menyadari jika dirinya diikuti. Saat menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya.

Kerutan dikening tampak terlihat saat gadis itu berfikir. 'Tidak... mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi' Hinata memantapkan hatinya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Tapi sebuah pergerakan dibelakangnya membuatnya mau tidak mau berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Semuanya tetap sama, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

 **Wusshhh...**

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya saat merasakan seseorang bernafas dilehernya. Tapi tidak ada orang disekitarnya, hanya dia sendiri.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan Do'a agar diberi ketenangan. Setelah merasa tenang, hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

" _Hime..."_

Tubuh Hinata langsung mematung dan bisa ia rasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Gadis hyuuga itu melebarkan matanya kala melihat siluet seorang pemuda berjalan kearahnya. Ingin sekali hinata berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

'Ada apa denganku ! kami-sama...'

Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan makin terlihat jelaslah wujutnya saat rembulan malam menyinar terang kearahnya.

Amnesty hinata melebar. Apa dia tidak salah liat ? Gigi taring, mata semerah derah dengan satu garis bujur bewarna hitam, tatapan yang tajam, gurat wajah yang menyeramkan, dan jangan lupakan penampilannya yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan langsung kabur.

Gadis bermahkotakan indigo itu mencoba berteriak dan berlari. Tapi tubuhnya seakan ada yang menahan, hingga tenaga yang dia gunakan terbuang sia-sia.

'KAA-SAN !' batin Hinata berteriak saat jari dengan kuku yang panjang itu menyentuh pipi halus hinata dan menggoreskan sebuah luka yang membuat darah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"A-Akkk..." Hinata memekik tertahan dan tubuhnya langsung kaku saat makhluk didepannya menjilat darahnya hingga menghisapnya seperti ingin meminta lebih.

Air mata mengalir tanpa dikomando. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya ? Apakah dia akan mati ditangan makhluk mengerikan ini ?

'Kami-sama...'

Tubuh makhluk didepannya mendadak menegang dan memegang kepalanya sendiri. Dia seperti... Kesakitan ?

"Argghhh... !" Hinata terbelelak melihat pemandangan didepannya. dimana makhluk mengerikan itu antara ingin dan tidak membunuhnya.

"Tidak lagi Kyuubi ! ARGGHH !" Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat teriakan itu menggema ditelinganya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, gadis berusia 18 tahun itu membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati wajah makhluk itu hanya berjarak 3 cm dari wajahnya.

Jangan lupakan seringaian mengerikan yang terlihat dengan gigi taringnya.

"Aku menemukanmu" Hinata semakin panik saat gigi taring yang runcing itu mengarah kebagian lehernya.

Detk-detik selanjutnya yang hinata rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyiksa sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri dengan teriakan yang amat menyayat hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha mengambil kesadarannya. Apa dia barusan tidak salah dengar ? Kenapa ada suara seorang pria dikamarnya ? dan itu bukanlah suara ayahnya ? Suara ayahnya tidak seberat itu.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan mendudukan dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari pemuda yang kira-kira terpatut 7 tahun dengannya.

"Ji-san siapa ?" Tanya hinata polos dengan raut wajah bingung yang masih tersemat diwajahnya. 'Apa-apaan itu ! Ji-san ?! Aku tidak setua itu !' Pemuda dengan tiga goresan dipipinya tampak menghela nafas pelan dan menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku menemukanmu"

"Haaa ?"

"Iya, aku menemukanmu pingsan dijalanan" Hinata lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya polos dan menatap pemuda yang dipanggilnya paman dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pingsan ?"

"Iya, kau pingsan. Apa yang terjadi ?" Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak berfikir dan tersentak saat mengingat kejadian menyakitkan yang dia rasakan tadi malam.

Hinata refleks menyentuh lehernya dan berusaha melihat bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan makhluk tadi malam.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu bingung. 'Gadis aneh' batinnya.

"Etto... Apa Ji-san melihat bekas gigitan dileherku ?"

 **Twichh...**

Perempatan siku-siku tampak bertenjer manis didahi sang pemuda. 'lagi-lagi ji-san... apa aku setua itu !'

"tidak" Ucapnya dingin dengan sorot mata tajam. hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali merenungkan kejadian tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan ?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah menenangkan amarahnya karna panggilan yang hinata berikan untuknya.

"Aku merasa tadi malam aku digigit makhluk mengerikan disini" Ucap hinata seraya memamerkan sebuah tato segel dengan tulisan-tulisan kecil tak terbaca mengelilinginya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, Hanya ada tato aneh dilehermu" Ucapnya dengan decihan yang menandakan dia sedikit kesal.

Hinata membelelakan matanya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk menghampiri cermin full body yang ada disisi lain kamar.

"Astaga !" Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menatap tajam kearah lehernya. Sejak kapan dia memiliki tato ? Pikiran gadis indigo itu mulai berkecamuk dan memukul-mukul kepalanya seperti orang gila.

Pemuda dengan helaian kuning itu berdecak dan berdiri untuk menghampiri hinata.

"Apa kau hanya akan melotot dan memukul kepalamu seperti orang gila, hah ?!" Hinata menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata melotot.

"Kaa-san ! Tou-san !" Hinata tiba-tiba berlari mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Hinata memegang kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya. tapi...

"Eh... Dikunci ? Ji-san, Bisa kau membukanya untukku ?"

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Bukan **JI-SAN** " Hinata mengangguk kikuk dan sedikit merasa bersalah karna sudah memanggil naruto dengan sebutan paman. Tapi dia tidak salah kan ?

"Tapi kau terlihat tua" Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menggerakan knop pintu.

"Ck terserahlah, kau ingin pulangkan ? Aku antar" Naruto langsung menarik kasar tangan hinata dan perlakuannya membuat sebuah gelang dengan lambang makhluk rubah dngan wujud aneh muncul ditangan mereka yang bersentuhan.

Tengah malamnya hinata terbangun. Setelah mengantarnya 2 minggu yang lalu, naruto langsung pergi tanpa pamit, pemuda itu langsung menghilang. Kedua orang tuanya mengkhawatirkannya, sangat malah.

Kejadian aneh 2 minggu yang lalu sudah hinata lupakan. Dia kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Satu hal yang hinata baru ketahui dari naruto, pemuda itu adalah dosennya. hinata semakin merasa tidak enak karna sudah memanggilnya ji-san.

Hinata selalu waspada jika pulang kemalaman. Gadis itu selalu merasa dikikuti. Siang maupun malam. Bahkan saat dia didalam kelas.

Gadis dengan manik indah itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, lebih tepatnya ke kamar kedua orang tuanya yang terdengar teriakan-teriakan aneh yang memekakan telinga.

"Tou-san ? kaa-san ?" Hinata mengetuk pintu dan mencoba memanggil kedua orang tuannya.

"Tou-san ? Apa sesak nafas kaa-san kambuh lagi ? Kaa-san ? Kalian mendengarku"

"Hi...na-t..ta.." Kedua manik amnesty hinata melebar dan dengan kasar dia membuka pintu. Apa-apaan ini ?! Kenapa orang tuannya digantung dengan tangan keatas.

"La-..ri" Ucap ibunya parau.

"k-kaa-san..." Air mata tampak penuh dipelupuk matanya, Hinata berlari menghamiri kedua orang tuannya, tapi-

"Hime..." Tubuh hinata mematung. 'lagi, suara itu lagi !'.

Hingga sesosok makhluk dengan wujud menyeramkan keluar dari balik punggung kedua orang tuannya.

"hime..." Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan rambut kuning kemerahan tumbuh memanjang hingga kelantai. Sembilan ekor bewarna senada tampak melambai-lambai dibalik punggungnya. Hinata baru sadar. Ekor itulah yang mengikat kedua orang tuanya !

"KAA-SAN ! TOU-SAN !" Hinata kembali ingin mendekati kedua orang tuannya.

"Jangan ! Hinata !" Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu berhenti kala mendengar perkataan tajam ayahnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan disaat seperti ini ?! Apa !

"Hime..." Hinata menghapus dengan kasar air matanya dan menatap makhluk didepannya dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan orang tuaku !" Teriak hinata lantang tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Makhluk itu menyeringai, semakin menyeramkan saat tubuhnya yang dibalut jubah bewarna hitam semakin membesar.

"Ikutlah dengan ku... hime..."

"tidak hinata ! Jangan dengarkan dia ! kau ha- AKHHH!" Makhluk itu lagi-lagi menyeringai setelah mengeratkan lilitannya dileher ayah hinata.

"Tou-san !" Hinata berteriak pilu menatap tubuh kaku ayahnya. Apakah... ? 'Tidak mungkin' Tubuh hinata kembali bergetar hebat dan sedikit berjalan mundur. Semenyedihkan ini kah hidupnya ? dia tidak mengharapkan kaya dan hidup mewah ! yang dia inginkan adalah keluarganya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku..."

"Tidak Hinata !" Kali ini yang berteriak adalah ibunya. Hinata menatap pilu ibunya yang tampak sekarat dengan wajah pucat yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan sayatan yang menganga.

"Aku-"

"T-tidak... nee-san..." Hinata menatap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dengan lilitan ekor makhluk itu dari balik punggung ibunya.

"HANABI !" Gadis bungsu hyuuga itu tampak tersenyum parau dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nee-san... jangan-.. pergi... be-bersamanya..." Air mata hinata semakin mengalir deras. 'Sekarang apa lagi !' Batinnya frustasi. Adiknya sedang sakit keras, dia harus tetap hidup. Setidaknya hanabi tidak boleh meninggal karna hal ini.

Sudah cukup adiknya menderita selama 2 tahun. Setidaknya Hanabi harus bahagia, walaupun Cuma sementara karna kanker otak stadium terakhir sangat tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan.

Seharusnya kemarin dia pulang lebih awal dan melewati jalan utama yang lebih ramai. Seharusnya dia tidak terbuai dengan buku-buku diperpustakaan dan membuatnya harus pulang terlambat.

Seharusnya dia-

"Ikutlah, denganku..." Hinata memekik frustasi dan mencengkram erat rambutnya kala kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Tidak ! tidak-tidakkk !" Gadis muda itu berlutut dan bersimpuh didepan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"lepaskan mereka ! Kumohon ! Aku akan ikut bersamamu !" Akhirnya, inilah keputusan terbaik.

Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah dan tidak rela meninggalkan keluarganya saat melihat raut kecewa ibu dan adiknya.

"Terkabulkan..." Manik amnesty hinata membola saat percikan darah anggota keluarganya mengenai wajah cantiknya. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh adik, ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan hancung berjatuhan bagaikan daging hewan ternak yang sudah dipotong rata.

"TIDAKKK !" Sakit, itulah yang dia rasakan kala melihat tubuh tidak berbentuk anggota keluarganya. Hinata berlari dengan tergesa kearah tubuh ayah, ibu dan adiknya yang hancur itu dan akan memeluknya jika saja tidak ada sebuah ekor bewarna kuning kemerahan melilit perutnya dan membuat tubuhnya menggantung diudara.

"HANABI !" Hinata berteriak keras saat makhluk itu dengan sengaja mengijak kepala adiknya hingga hancur tidak terbentuk. Dan lagi-lagi dengan sengaja makhluk itu menginjak-injak tubuh tidak berbentuk ayah, ibu dan adiknya hingga rata dengan lantai.

Darah menciprat kemana-mana. Teriakan pilu hinata bagaikan irama pengiring pembantaian yang terjadi didalam kamar orang tuanya. Makhluk itu menyeringai lebar dan memunculkan sebuah bola api ditangannya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar yang sudah kotor oleh darah.

"Parasit, harus musnah"

"TIDAKKK !"

 **BOOMMM**

Makhluk itu dengan sengaja menonjok atap rumah hingga terbentuk sebuah jalan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk keluar dari rumah yang sudah menjadi lautan api.

Makhluk itu bisa terbang dan dengan santai mengalihkan tubuh hinata dari ekornya kedalam dekapannya. Gadis itu berteriak kencang dan memberontak didalam pelukan makhluk yang entah apa namanya.

"Lepaskan aku ! Aku bilang lepas !" Hinata meninju-ninju tubuh makhluk itu dengan brutal dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas. Walau dia tahu itu semua sia-sia.

Makhluk itu lagi-lagi menyeringai dan membawa hinata kedalam sebuah kastil tua dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah kamar. Hinata lagi-lagi berteriak kencang dan memberontak hingga makhluk itu melemparnya keatas tempat tidur.

"DIAM !" Hinata tersentak dan diam. makhluk itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri dan berteriak kesakitan. ini seperti deja vu.

"TIDAK KYUUBI ! AKU TIDAK MAU ! AKU HARUS MATI-ARGGHHH !" Makhluk itu memukul-mukul tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata terdiam ketakutan dan memojokan dirinya kesudut kamar.

Makhluk itu tidak berhenti berteriak dan membinasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Entah kenapa... hinata juga merasakan sakit. Hinata menampar dirinya sendiri dengan kasar dan menggeleng kuat. 'Sadarlah hinata ! Makhluk ini sudah membunuh keluargamu !'

Amnesty indah itu menangkap benda mengkilap didalam keranjang buah yang berada diatas nakas. Dengan tatapan benci dan amarah balas dendam, dia mengambilnya. Gadis yang biasanya bersikap lembut itu berjalan kearah makhluk itu dan menghujamkan sebuh isau buah yang tajam tepat kearah jantungnya.

"MATILAH !"

 **Crashh..**

Lagi-lagi mata hinata melotot. Makhluk itu dengan santai memeluknya walau pisau itu sudah menancap sempurna dijantungnya.

"Akhirnya..." Ucap makhluk itu parau. Tiba-tiba tubuh mengerikan itu berubah. Rambutnya memendek dan bewarna kuning kepirangan. kuku-kukunya memendek, wajah mengerikannya berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya 2 minggu yang lalu.

Tubuh hinata membeku.

"Terima... kasih-... Hime..." Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus walau taring nya belum hilang dari pinggiran mulutnya.

"N-naruto Sensei..." Naruto tersenyum diakhir-akhir sisa hidupnya. Akhirnya saat ini tiba. hidup selama 300 tahun membuatnya sangat tersiksa. 299 tahun yang lalu dia sudah gagal dua kali untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Gadis yang berada didalam dekapannya sudah dua kali bereinkarnasi 299 tahun yang lalu. Dan gadis itu selalu gagal membunuhnya sebanyak dua kali. Akhirnya hinata yang meninggal karna dihisap habis darahnya oleh naruto.

Hukumnya, jika hinata hidup, naruto harus mati. jika Naruto hidup, Hinata lah yang harus mati. Dari awal mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Iblis sepertinya dan pendeta suci seperti hinata sangat pantang untuk hidup bersama.

Tapi mereka berdua malah melanggarnya dan malah lari dari populasi mereka. Kami-sama sangat marah dan mengutuk mereka hingga seperti ini.

" _Naruto-kun... ak-aku..." Gadis itu meremas tangannya gugup. Pemuda berwujud mengerikan didepannya menyeringai dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk gadis dideannya dengan posesif._

 _Kedua manesty gadis itu membola saat tiba-tiba pemuda mengerikan didepannya memeluknya erat bahkan menciumnya ! Makhluk itu menyeringai dan melepas ciuman tiba-tibanya._

" _Aku tau... Aku juga mencintaimu" Gadis dengan helaian indigo yang sepanjang mata kaki itu tersikap dan menatap pemuda didepannya tidak percaya._

" _A-aku.." emuda dengan wujud mengerikan itu kembali menautkan bibir mereka dan mencium gadis pendeta didepannya dengan mesra._

" _kau milikku... dan selamanya akan seperti itu"_

" _Kita sudah melanggar ketentuan-NYA Naruto-kun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan" Gadis itu menutup wajahnya denga telapak tangan dan menangis sesegukan didalam dekapan pemuda bernama naruto._

" _Tenanglah...kita bisa melewati ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu" Gadis itu perlahan menampakan manik amnesty indahnya dan menatap pemuda didepannya denga seribu harapan agar bisa terus bersama dengannya sampai maut yang memisahkan._

" _Kita akan tetap menikah, walaupin DIA menentang"_

 _Mereka berdua berlari bersama, walau pun mereka tau. dimana pun mereka berada, yang maha ESA tetap bisa menemukan mereka._

 _Sebuah angin badai berhembus sangat kencang. Menggulung tubuh mereka kedalam badai. Eratnya genggaman tangan mereka tidak bisa dilepaskan, walau badai itu terus menerjang ingin memisahkan mereka._

 _Sebuah suara bergema dengan petir hujan deras serta badai menerjang digurun pasir yang tandus itu._

" _ **Kalian ku kutuk ! Kalian tidak akan bisa bersama selamanya ! Kalian akan saling membunuh !"**_

 _Mereka tetap mempertahankan eratnya genggaman tangan mereka dan terus berusaha bertahan walau tubuh mereka melayang-layang diterbangkan badai bagaikan sebuah debu._

 _Hingga sang gadis mengambil sebilah belati dan menghunuskan nnye ke lehernya sendiri._

" _TIDAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! HIMEE !" Gadis itu tersenyum disela-sela hidupnnya. Badai, hujan,dan petir berhenti dengan sendirinya. membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat mendekap tubuh gadis didepannya agar tidak terhempas keras kepasir gurun yang sangat gersang._

" _Hinata ! sadarlah ! kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku kan ! Hime !" Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi pemuda yang sangat dicintainya._

" _A-aku.. men- cinta... imu. Na-narut-to-kun" Gadis itu tersenyum dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan._

" _HINATA !"_

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat saat ingatan-ingata masa lalu mereka mulai muncul dipikirannya. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu pun tersentak kaget saat sebuah benda menusuk lehernya dan menghinsap kuat darahnya.

"Ak-Akhhh !" nafas hinata mulai tersenggal. tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menopang berat badannya sendiri. Pemuda yang sudah ditusuk jantungnya itu menghisap darah hinata dengan bringas dan hampir habis.

"Akhirnya ipas..." Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum terbatuk hebat dan darah semakin banyak keluar dari luka didada kirinya. dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Naruto menggendong tubuh hinata keatas tempat tidur dan meletakannya disana.

Tubuh gadisnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Air mata meluncur deras tanpa keinginannya.

"Uhuk !" Tubuh naruto ambruk diatas tubuh pucat hinata. Sekaranglah saatnya, akhirnya semua penderitaannya berakhir sampai disini. Naruto tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya.

"na.. naruto-kun" Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat kelopak mata hinata terbuk sedikit.

"A-aku, ing..in... mati, be-ersama denga-n mu...J-jadi.. ak-" hinata tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya pelan saat pemuda diatasnya menciumnya untuk yang... terakhir kali.

Naruto mengerang pelan saat gadis dibawahnya menarik pisau yang berada didadanya.

"Kau... akan ke-kesakitan, kyu-na" Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus dan menatap intents manik amnesty yang sangat disukainya.

"Hinata..."

"Kyu-na... a-aku-" tubuh hinata tiba-tiba menegang dan matanya terbalik keatas. Naruto sudah mengira inilah saatnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya pasrah saat merasa rohnya melayang ingin keluar dari raganya.

Dari awal, mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Seharusnya mereka tetap patuh pada ketentuan sang pencipta.

Cinta itu memang buta...

 **OWARI**

 **Omake**

"Naruto-kun, aku harus memanggilmu apa ?" Pemuda yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal tampak membuka sedikit matanya dan menyeringai tipis.

"Menurutmu ?" gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang mukanya.

"jawab yang benar naruto-kun. Kau itu Kyubi, kau juga Naruto. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa ?" naruto terkekeh dan bangkit dari posisinya. Dia menatap intents gadis yang memakai kimono kupu-kupu bewarna ungu dengan motif bunga sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"kau ingin memanggilku apa ?" Gadis itu tampak berfikir dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"ha ! bagaimana jika Na-Ky"

"jangan konyol"

"Hmm... Kana ?"

"Heyy... aku bukan perempuan ! kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu.

"Haaa ! Aku tau... bagaimana jika... Kyu-Na !"

"Hinata... ini tidak lucu" Hinata tampak mengecutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, pikirkan saja sendiri ! Aku ingin kembali ke kuil" Gadis itu hendak berdiri sebelum tangan naruto kembali menyentaknya supaya duduk.

Wujud pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Jari tenlunjuk yang berkuku panjang bewarna hitam itu mengelus pelan wajah gadis didepannya.

"Jangan pergi... Kau boleh memanggilku Kyu-Na" Hinata tersenyum cerah dan memeluk pemuda yang sangat dicintainya dengan erat.

"Baiklah... Kyu-na-kun, Aku mencintaimu"

 **Fin**

 **Hufff... *Ngusap keringat. Kelar juga ternyata _**

 **Oke thanks semuanya yang udah nyempetin buat baca ni fic.**


End file.
